Fields of Green
by TheAudienceOfOne
Summary: Link and Navi have embarked on their journey to save Hyrule, but will they be able to do it?  Who is this person that the Godesses have chosen to help Link along in his quest?  Rated M for safety.


****

Prologue

**Travelers Log Entry 1**

_ To say that it's been a long month would be an understatement. One minute I'm having a terrible nightmare, the next I'm being assaulted by a glowing blue ball with wings yelling at me to get out of bed. The sun wasn't even up yet for Din's sake! That glowing blue ball turned out to be my very own fairy guardian, Navi. She can be annoying sometimes, always telling me things that I found out myself, or constantly telling me what to do, but she's already saved my life at least four times now (I'm already loosing track what does that tell you)and I'm sure that number will keep going up with the way that things have been going._

_ But let's get back on topic here. Navi told me that I needed to get a sword and shield and go to the Great Deku Tree as soon as I could. I did what she told me to, all the while grumbling about the time. After getting the kokiri sword and deku shield the sun was still hidden by the trees. After meeting the Great Deku Tree he told me to defeat the curse that was placed on him. I later found out that I was inside of him for over two days. After defeating the giant parasite that Navi told me was called Gohma and being transported outside of the Great Deku Tree it seemed to have been useless. He gave me this strange emerald and told me to leave the forest to find the "Princess of Destiny". Then he… well it's still too painful to talk about, especially after the rest of the Kokiri said that I was the reason why he died_**(1).**

_ So I did what any other 11 year old kid would do. I ran. I got as far as the bridge that leads to what I now know as Hyrule Field before my only friend apart from Navi stopped me. Her name's Saria. She surprised me by saying that she knew I would be leaving the one day… then she gave me her ocarina, her most prized possession. I took it of course, how could you refuse someone that looked that sad, especially when that someone was your best friend? That encounter made me start to cry again so I started running… again. _

_ After leaving the Kokiri Forest I met with a few people who helped me out. The first was a giant owl named Kaepora Gaebora (when I say giant I mean bigger than me) who can talk and has an enormous amount of knowledge about the land. He does take a long time to say anything though. The next is the Lon Lon clan, made up of Talon - a big man who sleeps most of the time and has a great sense of humour, Malon, Talons daughter, who loves the horses that they raise on their ranch as well as self appointed waker - upper of Talon, and finally there's Ingo who complains a lot but can be nice at times. Then there's the Princess of Destiny and her caretaker Impa. Impa is very sneaky and she gives me the creeps. She seems to be constantly alert and uptight but I could have sworn I caught a mischievous glint in her eyes when she was sneaking me out of the palace where I met with her charge. The princess of destiny (Whose name is Zelda by the way) was expecting me when I snuck past the guards to meet her in her private garden… freaky eh? _

_ Zelda told me to go and find two more gems like the Kokiri Emerald. The first gem, called the Goron Ruby, belonged to the gorons, a race of people who seem to be made out of rock that live about halfway up a volcano called Death Mountain. Sounds inviting doesn't it? Their leader is a goron named Darunia. He looks really scary but he's really just a big softy who loves a good beat. He told me I could have the goron ruby if I could clear out the Dodongo Cavern, the place where they get the rocks they eat. There was a large boulder blocking the front of the cave, which I got rid of using a bomb flower, and inside the cave there were a lot of these giant fire-breathing lizards called dodongos. The gorons could handle those things easily though the real problem was King Dodongo, a massive Dodongo with almost no weakness… except for its insides. After throwing a few bombs into it's stomach while it was preparing to breathe fire on me it finally rolled into a lava pit where it died_**(2)**_. The four days inside that cavern were the hottest days of my adventure so far. Darunia was overjoyed and gave me the Goron Ruby, along with a pat on the back that nearly cracked my spine and an attempted hug by the entirety of the goron people. It still scares me to think about it_**(3)**_._

_ And then there was the final gem to get, the Zora Sapphire. The zoras themselves are the oddest looking people I've come across on my adventure so far. They are a race of fish people. They have blue scales that cover most of their body, and what parts that have skin are the same colour blue. Their hands and feet are webbed, and they have odd fins on their arms. The weirdest part of them though is a "dolphin tail" as Navi described it hanging off the back of their heads! To get the zora sapphire I had to rescue their princess from a giant fish that they worship as their deity, whatever that means. The three days that I was stuck in that fish for, with a bossy zora princess clinging to me were the worst days of my life. Even worse than the days that Mido would get a gang of kokiri together to bully me. After killing the parasite that was killing Lord Jabu-Jabu called Barinade, princess Ruto (The previously mentioned bossy zora princess) gave me the Zora Sapphire, calling it the zora engagement ring, whatever that means._

_ Once I had all the gems I rested up at Lon Lon ranch for a day before heading back out to meet with Zelda again. After a few day's travel on foot I reached the drawbridge to Castle Town only to see Zelda and Impa riding as fast as they could out of the city on a white horse. A man came out after them and stopped in front of me to ask if I had seen them and where they went. That man was Ganondorf. He was tall with red hair and a weird skin colour. After waking up from getting knocked out by Ganondorf (lets not go into details) I dove into the moat around the city's walls to get the shiny blue ocarina that Zelda threw, thinking it must be important. I had a… vision when I touched the ocarina down in the moat. In it I saw Zelda and she taught me a song called the Song of Time. It's a simple song but I like it. _

_ So now here I am at night in front of a fire waiting for it to open and let me into Castle Town after a month of adventuring. Navi made me buy this blank book saying it might come in handy and I should write stuff down in it as a reminder of what I've done and to make notes on enemies and their weaknesses. It took her a lot of nagging to make me write in this thing and now I'm finally writing something down._

_ I hope Saria is alright._

_Link_

**~X~**

Link woke up to the sound of a drawbridge lowering after a fitful night's sleep. Packing up his gear into the special kokiri bag that seemed to have a limitless amount of space in it, his mind wandered to the events last night. What had happened at the castle for Zelda to flee like that? What happened to all the people in the castle, had Ganondorf killed them too?

These questions and more plagued Link as he wandered through the gate into Castle Town and down the main road. He didn't realize where his feet were taking him until he tripped over a bench and fell face first into the fountain in the middle town square. The cold fountain water brought Link back to full awareness, making him painfully aware of Navi's hysterical laughter at his current situation. Grumbling about getting wet and stupid placements of benches he clambered out of the fountain as fast as his wet body could carry him. While he was busy wringing out his hat Navi pointed out that it wasn't so bad, it gave him a much needed bath.

After going through a giant fish to retrieve the Zora Sapphire then the long trek back to Lon Lon ranch where he was forced to sleep in the barn due to his already bad smell, he had to agree. Leave it to Navi to find the brighter side in things, he thought grinning to himself. However, that grin turned mischievous as he thought of a way to get Navi back for laughing at him. Without Navi seeing, Link dunked his hand into the fountain water and then quickly flicking the water on his hand at her got Navi to stop laughing at him fast enough. Link then told her to look on the bright side, pointing out that she needed a bath as much as he did, while protecting himself from the small fairy currently trying to beat him into submission**(4)**.

They continued on their way to the Temple of Time like this, running and laughing like an 11 year old boy and his fairy should. As they left market square and made their way to the Temple of Time's grounds they eventually settled down. When they reached the grounds it was not the beautiful cathedral that caught their attention first, it was the eerily soothing quiet that permeated the usual hustle and bustle that was life in castle town. The calm seemed to radiate through the temple's grounds like a cool summer breeze. As Link made his way toward the lonely temple, he took in the beauty all around him. The grass flowed seamlessly between the tall deku trees, around the colourful flower beds, and the monuments old and new, like a river of green. A giant sundial sat in the middle of the grounds, as a testament to the dedication of the temple. As the duo made their way along the path they realized that some of the flower beds were different. The flowers in those beds were arranged so perfectly that when they were in bloom they would form a symbol that was unknown to Link. There were six of these special flower beds and in each one he did not recognize the symbol that they were depicting.

After walking up a set of steps Link saw two more monuments sitting across from each other on opposite sides of the path. The monument on the right depicted all the races of Hyrule, each holding up a medallion with a different symbol on it. Above these medallions was a triangle made up of three triangles and a hollow center, with rays of light shining down on the people of Hyrule. The monument on the left of the path depicted three striking women, one looking down on the other two and two in the bottom corners, each with a pleasant look carved on their faces. They were holding a single golden triangle, and were pushing them together to form the triforce, a sacred symbol in hylian mythology.

Because of the breathtaking monuments Link nearly tripped for the second time that day. Looking at these monuments instead of where he was going, he didn't realize that he had made it inside the temple until his foot kept falling when it should have connected with solid ground. Regaining his balance Link looked around the grand temple. It was made almost entirely out of white granite except for a slightly raised hexagon with a symbol etched on it that sat in the middle of the temple, and an altar with a black marble top with writing and three small circular depressions carved into it. Spread out on the tall, otherwise barren walls were stained glass windows that started about twice Link's height off the ground and finished about the same distance from the ceiling from what he could tell. Above each stained glass window was a round window made from clear glass cut into the shape of the triforce. These windows bathed the temple in a colourful yet soft light, taking a bit of the edge off of the pure white walls. On the floor there was a beautiful red carpet making a path through the grey tiled floor towards the altar, and up the stairs on either side of the altar towards the completely blank back wall of the temple.

Link passed over the raised hexagon and continued along the carpet until he was close enough to read the writing on the on the altar. Although he could make out the writing he could not make out what it said. It was written in a different language than the modern hylian that the Lon Lon clan taught him. Even Navi had a hard time making out what it said. She was however able to translate a few words to modern hylian. These words were; "Ocarina", "Time", "Keys: and "Song". Guessing what he had to do from those four words, he started to play the song that Zelda had taught him in a vision on the Ocarina of Time. As he finished the simple, yet beautiful song, the three gems that he had worked so hard to collect on his journey appeared in front of him from thin air and floated over to the altar where they hovered above the small depressions in its surface. They slowly started to rotate while still hovering mere inches over the altar, which in turn caused a great rumbling to be heard and felt throughout the temple. The blank wall behind the altar began to split apart and opened up like a giant set of double doors.

While the wall continued to open inward Navi snapped back to reality before Link did and smacked the back of his head to get him moving towards the opening wall. He quickly walked passed the altar and through the now fully opened Door of Time. The next room that he entered was almost completely barren with the exception of a raised platform that housed a stone pedestal at the center of it. In that pedestal, with a single ray of light illuminating it was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. Its name was the Master Sword, and how he knew that he wasn't quite sure. The guard was made out of a purple metal that was unknown to Link and was shaped in the form of to wings. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in beautiful black and brown leather strips, and the most stunning part of it all was the yellow gem that was set into the pommel of the sword. The blade itself was indescribably beautiful with the triforce etched into it.

As link neared the legendary blade he was caught with a growing sense of awe and respect for the weapon of tales known and unknown. Finally reaching the pedestal he planted his feet and grasped the hilt. Taking a deep breath he pulled up with all his might. To his surprise the sword slid out with ease. Link only had a few moments to admire it however, because a blue light began emanating from the platform, actually picking Link off the ground and making him float. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of someone's laughter. That laughter, he would come to realize was malicious and slightly insane and belonged to none other than Ganondorf. Ganondorf was completely clad in black armour, with a long red and black cape. He walked into the chamber that housed the Master Sword and reached for something unseen by the naked eye.

"Now this power will be mine! There is nothing left to deny me my birthright!" he exclaimed with malice. "Those brats will stand no chance against me if they ever try anything again, for I am the new ruler of Hyrule now!"

The goddesses, being awakened by the drawing of the master sword regretfully agreed that they would stand little chance against this powerful, evil man. The goddesses did not have enough power to stop Ganondorf so soon after awakening and instead set out to find another with enough courage, wisdom, and power to help these hylians, their most precious creations, in their fight for survival.

**~X~**

_**A/N**__._

_Pencil and paper start: 5:13am July 23, 2010 rainy_

_Pencil and paper end: 5:59am August 1, 2010 clear_

**(1)**_What would you think if someone just waltzed out of the place where someone died covered in blood and green slime?_

**(2)**_Bomb bags are made of dodongo stomachs so I'd assume that he wouldn't just go poof when swallowing a lit bomb, but it would still hurt like hell._

**(3)**_If a friendly pat on the back makes you feel like your back is cracking imagine a hug by an entire population of people who can do that._

**(4)**_Imagine a glowing blue ball with wings flying at, and ramming into Link every chance she gets._

_Hello anyone who stuck with this prologue to the end! I congratulate you and will now say… don't expect the next chapter for a while :)_

_Conveying thoughts in my brain through any means has always been kinda difficult for me to do (I get messed up in what I'm saying / writing, and my thoughts are usually jumbled all up in that thing you call a brain) so bear with me. Any criticism is appreciated!_

_This is the first story I will be writing and there may be another along the same lines if I can work this one through to the end and the idea doesn't leave my head._

_Oh and the final kicker I have almost no idea where this story is going… that keeps it interesting right? ... Right?_


End file.
